let_loose_and_be_creativefandomcom-20200214-history
My Fault
NOTE~ this is a story that I have been writing for about 5 months. I dislike that my name is in the picture right there, but I don't have the other picture of it saved. Chapter 1 The Lightning Ripped Through The Sky, Causing Maggie To Scream. Her Blond Hair Was Tied Into A Messy Bun And She Wore Ripped Jeans And A Green Baggy T-Shirt. Her Deep Green Eyes Darted Around Her Room. It Was Too Dark To See Anything, Even Her Bright Yellow Door. Skylar Came Into The Room With A Flashlight. “Maggie, Come On. Margaret Needs Us Downstairs. Where’s Kia?” Maggie Looked Around For Her Dog, Soon Realizing She Was Left Outside. Maggie Darted Down The Steps And Outside. “Maggie, Get Back Here!” Skylar Yelled. Maggie Swung Open The Door To See Kia Laying Under A Chair, Scared To Death. She Picked Her Up And Ran Inside, Shutting The Door Instantly. “Kid! Why Did You Risk Your Life Because Of A Dog?” Maggie Glared At Ely. “Shut It All Of You And Get Into The Basement.” Margaret Scowled. The Four Of Them Walked Down Into The Nasty Underground Cave. “Mag, Stop Being Mute.” Ely Said Worriedly. “Fine..”Maggie Had A Soft, Calm Voice. She Stroked The Dog’s Back, Cuddling Her. “You And That Dog Are Like Glued Together.” Skylar Said Angrily. “I’ve Had Her For Most Of My Life, Skylar!” “Whatever. Go To Bed.” Maggie Glared At Her Older Sister Then Her Twin Brother. She Walked Into The Spare Room, Laying Down With Kia Next To Her. She Closed Her Eyes, Turning Over. She Slowly Fell Asleep. Chapter 2 Maggie Woke Up The Next Morning In Her Bed. She Stood, Walking To Her Closet. She Put On A Pair Of Black Jeans, Another Baggy Green Shirt, A Clear Choker And Some Black Converse. She Brushed Out Her Hair And Ran Down The Stairs. Ely And Skylar Were Waiting By The Door. Ely Had On Black And Dark Green Jeans That Went To His Knees, A Button Up Shirt And Black Vans. Skylar Had On Ripped White Jeans, A Baggy Gray Shirt And A Black Choker. Even Though Skylar Was A Year Older Then Ely And Maggie, She Seemed Like She Was An Adult. They Arrived At School, Going To Their First Class. Skylar And Ely Walked To The Castle, Which Is Where the Seventh And Eighth Go. Maggie Wished Her First Class Was In The Castle, But It Was With All Eighth In A Small Portable Classroom. Maggie Walked Up The Ramp, Hiding Her Face With Her Hair As She Walked Inside The Portable. The Smell Hit Her. She Could Taste And Scent Who Was Here And Absent. Maggie Shook Her Head And Walked Inside. Someone Threw A Rock At Her Side And She Glared At Them With Her Green Eyes, But It Gave Even Maggie Herself A Chill. She Heard Whispers Going Around, Rumors That Spread About Her In Sixth Grade. Ely Walked Into The Class. Maggie Smelled Him Enter And She Turned Around. “Hey Mag. Just Switched Classes.” Maggie Nodded. Ely Walked With Her To Sit Down At The End Table. Everyone Knew Maggie As Being Silent. No One Knew What She Sounded Like Except Heather And Her Family. The Bell Rang Ely And Maggie Walked Into The Cafetorium. They Stopped In Front Of A Group Of People Chanting ‘Fight’ Maggie Walked Up More, Seeing Heather And Another Kid. She Walked Into The Circle, As She Growled. “Cut It.” Everyone Gasped. Staring At Maggie. “I Thought You Couldn’t Talk..” Riley Scowled At Maggie. Maggie Walked Out Of The Circle, Grabbing Heather And Walking Away. ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ That night Maggie sat in the front of the yard. She took in a deep breath, scenting someone nearby. A crunch of a leaf made her look up. A black figure stood in front of her. He or she was tall and skinny. “You’re In My Pack.” She spoke. “What?” “My Wolf Pack.” Chapter 3 “I ain’t trusting no stranger.” Somehow Maggie couldn’t scent the female anymore. Light shone on her face. She had a scar along her cheek. She grabbed her hand and dragged her up. Maggie snarled. “Come on.” She grabbed Maggie’s hand and walked away. They arrived to a long maze of thin trees. Maggie stared, feeling as if this was her home. A few young children passed what seemed to be a mossball. They stopped and stared at Maggie, dropping the ball near her feet. She kicked it, growling. The kids ran. “Don’t scare them!” A younger female snarled at Maggie. She looked familiar, but it didn’t pop who she was. “Maggie…?” She walked out more in the sunlight. Maggie walked back baring her teeth. She went in for a hug. Her scent was lavender and faded nature. “Im your mother, Maggie..” She spoke. Maggie stared, pushing her away. A tear ran down her cheek. “Maggie, why are you not..” “You left dad and I… Why! You left him to die!” She yelled. Della stared. “Your father… Is dead?” She said with sadness. Maggie nodded. “Maggie, you are a wolf. Your human life doesn’t mean anything anymore. Your siblings never got the right antidote. But you did. Your special, Maggie. You have to leave Ely and Skylar..” Della spoke. Maggie felt her veins tickle. “Shes transforming…” Della said. Maggie looked down, she saw huge paws. They were fully black. I stared at my long lost daughter, her transformation was different than any others.. She was fully black. Her coat was slick and untouched. Her body was muscular, skinny, and she was tall. Her eyes were an amber color, which touched your soul with insanity. I myself transformed too.. So did Lia. Maggie stared at them, amazed at their different fur colors. “This is your wolf. Connect with it. You have to accept it and it has to accept you, Maggie.” Maggie nodded at her mother. Maggie closed her eyes, imagining herself running along a river, her wolf was happy. Its slick black fur gleaming and giving her the perfect warmth. She felt her wolf touch her nose, staring into her eyes with amber, innocent eyes. Maggie opened her eyes, seeing more wolves. “This is your wolf pack. We are Primal Unity. You will be a Diviner. Which is an apprentice training to be a surrogate, which are the warriors. But you will be training to be an Overlord. Overlords are second in command, after the Lord.” “Thats alot of ranks…” Maggie sighed. “Theres alot more then that.” That night Maggie sat next to a tree, chewing on some paper. Lia came to join her, questioning Maggie. “What is being a human like..? To not be ranked?” “How about you find out yourself? Come to school with me tomorrow.” Lia stared, giving a slight smile. “Im in.” The next day Maggie and Lia walked to school. Lia was able to follow her to each class, starting with Advanced Math. They walked up the ramp, Maggie put on her hood and sighed. She opened the door and walked in. Ely sat there, staring at Maggie. “Where were you!” He stood and ran up to her. He hugged her tightly, making her unable to breath. Lia snarled, pushing Ely off Maggie. Ely sent a cold glare to Lia. “Who do you think you are. Shes my sister!” He sent a spine chilling tone to her. Lia stared with sorrow, whimpering. “Ely calm down. Seriously. We can talk about this later.” It was the end of the day and the five of them walked home. Lia cut off from the group to head home. “Where were you.” Skylar asked repeatedly. Ely joined in, saying ‘please’ in a sympathetic manner. “Look… I will tell you. But Im risking my life.” Maggie snarled like a wolf with an annoyed tone. They both stared at her, blown away with the response she gave. “I can turn into a wolf. And my step sister was Lia.” They both glared at her. “Turn into a wolf then. This is so fake.” Maggie focused onto her mind. Her veins tickled as she changed. She opened her eyes as her siblings held their hands over their mouths. “How..” Skylar went to stroke Maggies wolf fur, but the wolf turned and snarled gnarly.